<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>weak defenses by WattStalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860189">weak defenses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf'>WattStalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poll Fics [78]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 &amp; White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 &amp; White 2 Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:16:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brycen knows what Rosa is after, and he should be able to resist her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hachiku | Brycen/Mei | Rosa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poll Fics [78]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>weak defenses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rosa is cute and entirely too young for him, and Brycen would never even consider it. Honestly, he never would have considered it possible for her to be interested in him, but that’s what all signs seem to be pointing to, and he supposes that that does come with the territory of being a celebrity in her eyes. But she is making quite the name for herself now, and may not be on his level yet, but she is well on her way, and much too cute to waste her time mooning over </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has had big dreams from the start, doing what she can to get out of her house and out into the world, wanting to do anything as long as it means she doesn’t have to go back. Becoming champion is just one of many possibilities, but she seems happy performing, and might prefer to make her name as a movie star. It’s all so different from what she’s used to, so exciting and new, that maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> is why she remains hung up on the man acting opposite her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t want to seem arrogant by assuming a cute girl like her would be interested in him, because he has a hard time believing it himself. Rosa just does things that suggest it, getting entirely too close to him, and leaving him wondering if she may not have let the excitement get the best of her, getting carried away in her desire to remove herself from her humble upbringing as much as possible. He doubts that it’s anything beyond that, and will not do anything to encourage her either way, because she’s so young, too young for him, and scandals aside, he personally isn’t that type of man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Others might take advantage of adorable young co stars fawning over them, promising them things that they can’t promise in return for some more...</span>
  <em>
    <span>fawning</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but Brycen would never.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just can’t seem to shake her, and she finds him one day when they’ve both worked hard together, stopping him because she has questions and because she has compliments. It is a common routine that he appreciates as much as he dreads. Brycen is not an arrogant man, but it does feel good to have someone look up to him and compliment him so much. Even so, the more he encourages her closeness, the more she might think he is encouraging other things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which he definitely would never do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re always so amazing,” says Rosa, her eyes big and adorable as she looks up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you don’t have to say that every time,” he replies, trying to play it off, while giving her a smile. “You have made plenty of progress on your own, so I should be the one praising you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, that’s not what I’m trying to do here, so don’t turn it around to make it about me!” she protests. “You always try and change the subject like this, before I can do what I actually came here to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brycen has a bad feeling about this, about the look that comes over Rosa’s face as she looks up at him, her grin turning into something else entirely. He has never been ready for her to make her move, always hoped that he could discourage her enough before she got to that point, so that he would never have to reject her outright. But now, she is stepping closer to him, pushing their boundaries all the more, with that </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> on her face, that hardly suits a cute girl like her, and yet somehow suits her perfectly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brycen…” she murmurs. “You know we’re all alone right now, don’t you? Why do you think I always try so hard to get you alone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t have made it any more obvious if she’d tried, and she has Brycen cornered, at least with her words. Though she hasn’t backed him into the corner physically yet, he doubts the ability to run away from this situation will do much in his favor. Facing her head on and rejecting her is the best course of action, but he finds himself speechless instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brycen,” she repeats, and something about the way his name sounds coming from her leaves him rooted in place, taking away even the option of running. “You’ve been a big help and a great mentor. Without you, I have no idea where I’d be right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not...you’d be doing just fine on your own,” he mumbles, barely able to string together a sentence. Her hand is on his chest now, and he should push it off to make his point clear, but he remains frozen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just let me thank you, okay?” She gives him a wink, her smile looking almost innocent again, before she drops to her knees. Brycen wants to shoo her away before she notices, before she finds out that, despite his resistance, his body has a very different reaction to their close proximity. He hasn’t been with anyone in a very long time, and it shows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosa is quick with her hands, and Brycen should not feel this powerless when he knows he has the strength to stop her. By now, he has to accept that, while he may physically have the strength to do it, mentally he is weak, and he wants this too much to do the right thing and turn her down. She is too young for him but she’s so damn cute, and he’s too lonely to resist, too far gone to tell her that they shouldn’t. Though she has done a good job to work her charms on him, he knows that he is to blame, as he surrenders himself to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brycen shudders and whimpers when she wraps her hand around his cock, and Rosa grins up at him and says, “I’m gonna do my best to make it all up to you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he were a better man, he would tell her she has nothing to make up to him. Instead, he says nothing and lets her replace her hand with her lips, and he could cry from how good the most basic of contact feels. Is it his own fault for ignoring these needs for as long as he has? Or would Rosa have been able to get her hooks in him either way, because she is simply that charming and Brycen is absolutely that weak?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no point in wondering about it now that it’s too late to do anything about it, he knows, and once she has drawn him deeper into her mouth, he stops thinking about how he shouldn’t be doing this, because all he can think about now is how glad that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing this. She keeps staring up at him with those big, childish eyes as she starts sucking on his cock, and he is pretty sure that she has no previous experience with this, but her performance would suggest otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosa seems to be a natural talent at a lot of things, Brycen is beginning to notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is anything but innocent in the greedy way that she sucks him off, moaning indulgently as if she’s the one being pleasured right now. He closes his eyes as he lets himself relax into it, but soon opens them again because he can’t get enough of the look on her face right now. Her eyes are no longer so wide and innocent, heavy lidded with her lust, and her cheeks are flushed as she moans, her mouth full of his cock. She looks so unashamedly lewd right now that it seems almost rehearsed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he realizes that he is doing it, he’s moving his hand to rest it on the back of her head, encouraging her with that one motion. Rosa moans again, beaming up at him, and Brycen knows that there is no coming back from this. He belongs to her now, because he is too weak to resist her, and he will always be too weak to resist her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosa is greedy and eager in everything that she does, her enthusiasm shining through all the way to the end, when he comes down her throat and she swallows without missing a beat, before pulling back to give him her most winning smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a doubt, he is in too deep to escape now.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing updates, please join my discord server! https://discord.gg/xUrPXDH<br/>I stream here, and the chat is locked when there isn't a stream going on, so for the most part, it's only posts that are updates from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>